


Absolute Symbiotic

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Denied orgasm, Divine Worship World, M/M, Shaving, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Fei-Lau and Sleet have their first sexual encounter and it's more than either of them thought they'd ever have.





	1. Chapter 1

** Absolute Symbiotic 1 **

 ~Sleet~

 Lady Bao-Tein finally cleared Lord Fei-Lau to use his new arm however he wanted and I was ecstatic. I enjoyed seeing to his needs because it gave me the chance to study and learn exactly what he liked and didn’t like. I most especially enjoyed helping him in the bath. I hadn’t done a single thing remotely sexual even though I was very tempted because I didn’t want to cause him any problems as he healed.

 I’d never seen anyone with skin as white as freshly fallen snow. Not even the palest of the pale fairies had skin anywhere near that white and I thought it was gorgeous. There wasn’t a mark or blemish on his skin and in my opinion, the stark black metal of his new arm set his skin off beautifully. His hair was just as white as his skin and it was the softest thing I’d ever touched. I loved brushing the shoulder-length waves until it crackled under my hands.

 His eyes were an absolutely astonishing deep purple with an almost glowing ring of light purple that I was sure he had only because he was a god. The large, glittering snowflake centered on his forehead was a much more stunning and elaborate one than mine as was fitting for a god.  The gem or whatever it was in the center of the snowflake wasn’t something he stuck on his forehead either. Lord Fei-Lau said the snowflake and gem were marks of his godhood and that he’d been born with them.

 His body was the stuff my wet dreams were made of. He was a perfectly sculpted balance of leanness and muscles. Seeing him nude made me instantly hard and he didn’t even have to be doing anything more than just sitting there. I took my time when I washed his body, savouring every second of being able to freely run my hands over him.

 By the end of bath time, I was achingly hard. I didn’t touch myself because Lord Fei-Lau said I wasn’t allowed to. He could plainly see my cock standing up for him but he never commented on it and actually seemed to ignore that I was aroused. I never once saw or felt his cock rise despite my sometimes excessive handling of it when I bathed him.

 I thought Lord Fei-Lau would have let me jerk off after a day or so of not touching myself and him seeing how hard I was any time I was naked. But he hadn’t given me permission despite knowing how aroused I was. I started to wonder if I’d done something to make him angry with me or if he was displeased with how I now looked.

 “Lord Fei-Lau? Did I do something to make you angry with me? Does something about the way I look not please you?” I asked as we sat naked on a bed that could probably easily sleep four men the size Lord Fei-Lau.

 “No, I’m not angry and I find you quite stunning, Sleet,” he said as he absently played with the ends of my ass-length hair as he read some papers a servant left for him. “Why do you ask?”

 Even his voice was beautiful and made lust stir in my groin. It was deep and with a sense of stillness to it like a field covered in snow on a moonless night. I loved the sound of his voice and it was killing me to wait to find out if it got deeper and maybe a little rough when he had sex.

 “You didn’t get hard when I bathed you no matter how much I touched you. You saw how hard I was. I know you did. I don’t understand. I felt your cock digging into my belly when I was ass up over your lap before Lady Bao-Tein came with your new arm. You wanted me then but you don’t seem to want me now.”

 He smiled and put the papers down, turning his attention completely to me. His amazing purple eyes slowly swept over my naked body. That was all it took for me to go from soft to hard. I really wanted to jerk off. My balls ached for release. Between my run-in with the Water Fairies and Lord Fei-Lau telling me I couldn’t come unless he said so, I’d never gone this long without getting off before. It seemed like forever although it probably wasn’t much more than a week. I was still really starting to feel twitchy.

 “Control, Sleet. Is that really such a foreign of a concept for you? We are not slaves to our desires but have control over those desires. Or perhaps I should say we’re supposed to have control over our desires. You also seemed very determined that I wasn’t to exert myself, so I simply controlled my desires until a more appropriate time,” he said in that deep, velvety smooth voice he had.

 “Well, yes, I didn’t want you to screw up the healing that Lady Bao-Tein said you needed so your new arm would work right. But she said you’re fine now and you’ve got to have the same kind of ache in your balls that I do. I want to fuck. Now.”

 He chuckled and pinched one of my nipples hard making me gasp and my cock twitch with excitement. I watched in utter fascination as his dick firmed and licked suddenly dry lips. Compared to me, he was absolutely huge. Fine, the top of my head only came to about his hips, but he hadn’t been kidding when he told me his cock would be the size of my forearm. A wanting moan left my throat at the thought of taking his cock in my ass. It would hurt like hell considering I’d never had so much as a finger in my ass. Lust washed through me as I imagined the pain and I wondered how soon it’d be before Lord Fei-Lau would fuck me.

 “What you want and what I’ll allow you to have are likely going to be very different things, Sleet. First things first. Come with me,” Lord Fei-Lau said as he stood.

 I followed eagerly. I’d been practicing walking with my new, elegant foot shape and while it was still tricky, I’d learned quickly how to balance on the points my feet now came to. I didn’t need to use my wings to help me stay upright as much but I was aiming for not having to use them at all. Lord Fei-Lau walked to a bookcase and pulled down on the cock of a small bronze statue on a shelf above his head. My mouth opened in a surprised _‘oh’_ when a section of the bookcase swung inward to reveal a room that was as if all my fantasies had become reality.

 Chains hung from the ceiling and walls. Benches and tables with restraints were strategically placed all over the room to take advantage of the mirrors scattered around the large room that reflected the images of the restraint devices back dozens of times. A large bed with posts at each corner was tucked off to the side but still commanded a full view of the entire room. Whips, paddles, floggers and switches hung from pegs on the wall. A glass-fronted case held a staggering array of toys that I could barely wait to play with.

 Lord Fei-Lau walked to an area that had a padded table with metal stirrups and a sink nearby. He pointed to the table and I clambered up, eager to see what he was going to do to me. When he placed a straight razor on a rolling tray next to the table I sat on, a shiver of absolute delight raced down my spine. I liked knife play a lot and a razor wouldn’t be all that different I was thinking. Fine, I’d never been on the receiving end of that sort of thing before but pain was pain and I _really_ liked pain, giving and receiving.

 “Hmmm, I’ll need to have some stirrups fitted for you. These are for people larger than you and won’t do for some of the games I intend to play with you. Lie on your back, pull your legs up to your chest and grasp them behind your knees. Spread your thighs so your cock and balls are accessible and hold that position until I tell you to let go,” Lord Fei-Lau said with command in his voice.

 I did exactly what he told me to, my cock leaking pre-come from excitement. He turned back to the sink and I heard him vigorously stirring something before he set a small bowl on the rolling tray and pulled it closer to the end of the table. He sat on a stool, picked up the bowl and a brush and fixed me with a stern look.

 “I want your balls smooth and hairless at all times. This first time, I’m going to shave them for you. You will do it every morning after this and you will show me that you’ve done so. You are to do it carefully without nicking or cutting yourself or you will be punished in a way you will not enjoy. Leave the hair above your cock. I like the snowy curls there. You are still not to reach orgasm. If you are in danger of releasing, tell me and I’ll let you gain some control. Understood?”

 “Yes, Lord Fei-Lau,” I said in a whisper as sudden, intense need made my balls tighten.

 He nodded in satisfaction and began applying the shaving soap to my balls in what I was sure was a way designed to make me even hornier than I already was. He seemed to take forever as the soft bristles of the brush tickled and aroused me. I was breathing faster and having a very hard time not rocking my hips before he finally stopped with a little smile.

 “Very good, Sleet. You need to stay perfectly still while I shave you. I don’t want to draw any blood this time,” he warned as he picked up the straight razor. “You will be punished if there is even a single tiny drop of blood shed because you moved.”

 “Yes, Lord Fei-Lau,” I said as I watched in fascination as the razor descend between my legs.

 I couldn’t see what he was doing but I could feel every stroke of the sharp blade. The metal was cool against my skin, Lord Fei-Lau’s movements sure and efficient. The idea that one careless slip could cause me pain, maim me or even kill me was thrilling. Lord Fei-Lau handled my balls a little roughly as he worked the razor over my skin and I bit my lip hard in an effort to keep myself still. I really enjoyed the rough handling and the danger. I started to sweat as my lust built and the urge to move my hips just a tiny bit to see what would happen, grew. I wanted to feel the sharp sting of the blade slicing my skin in such an intimate place. The pain would be intense and likely hurt for days as it healed.

 I panted a little with the effort of staying stone still because Lord Fei-Lau told me to.

 Lord Fei-Lau took a much longer time shaving my balls than necessary. Truthfully, I was sure he was done the actual shaving in less than ten minutes. He continued to pass the blade repeatedly over my now hairless nuts, the skin ultra sensitive, and I desperately wanted to squirm at the almost ticklish feel. There was a little puddle of pre-come on my belly and the words asking Lord Fei-Lau to stop his delicious torture were lodged in my throat where I refused to let them out. He finally set the razor aside and I let out a shuddery breath of relief.

 “That pleased me, Sleet. You did very well,” Lord Fei-Lau said in his velvety deep voice. “Almost done. I’ll rinse the little bit of soap from you and that’ll be it. Of course, when you do this, you will not play as I did unless I’m watching and request it.”

 The order from Lord Fei-Lau excited me and I really didn’t know why. I normally didn’t like being told what to do and usually did the exact opposite out of spite unless the demand benefitted me in some way. But hearing Lord Fei-Lau tell me what he expected me to do made my belly flutter in anticipation and my cock twitch.

 I also felt almost giddy when he said I did well and that I pleased him. I never cared whether or not my toys had fun but it was suddenly very important to me that Lord Fei-Lau took pleasure in what we did. He was also most certainly not my toy. I was his and knowing that made lust rush through my body more intensely than anything I’d felt before.

 I yelped in surprise when an icy cold cloth was pressed to my balls. My nuts drew up to my body trying to escape the cold and my cock started to go soft. The cold was uncomfortable and I made a frustrated sound in my throat because I still felt aroused but my dick wasn’t interested in staying up thanks to the cold cloth on my balls. I thought it was weird that the cloth wasn’t losing its coldness to my body heat. In moments, the cold started to burn a little making me hiss in discomfort and I looked to Lord Fei-Lau for an answer. He smiled and gave a little shrug.

 “I’m the God of Winter Storms. Snow, ice and cold are my providence. I will use those things on you in our games in ways you probably never dreamed of. This is a small taste. You feel the cold because its god created. However, regular snow, ice and cold will have little effect on you because you’re my minion now and have a drop of my power fused to your body.”

That was pretty awesome and a kinky perk.

 Lord Fei-Lau removed the freezing cold cloth when my dick was completely soft and my balls numb. He told me we were done and I could let go of my legs and get down off the table. He drew me over to the sink and showed me how to mix the shaving soap and how he expected me to clean the brush and bowl after I shaved for him. He put everything back in its place and motioned for me to follow him.

 He sat in an ornately carved chair that would probably be better called a throne and had me stand in front of him with my legs spread. His big hand cupped my frozen balls and he made a pleased noise in his throat. I gasped in pleasured pain as sensation rushed back into my sack. It hurt a surprising amount as feeling came back and my eyes went wide at the sudden painful rush that had my cock hard in record time. Lord Fei-Lau chuckled and shook his head at my eagerness.

 “Very nice, Sleet. You respond wonderfully to pain. Bend over my lap.”

 I looked at his lap and made a sound of approval at the sight of his hard cock. I draped myself over his thighs, wriggling with pleasure as my cock rubbed against his leg and his cock pressed against my side. He spread my cheeks apart with one hand and stroked a finger back and forth over my hole and hairless nuts. His touch was firm but gentle and the sensitivity of my freshly shaved skin in such an intimate place was thrilling.

 “Because we seem to enjoy pain at a level most would find shocking if not insane, and because it’s simply good safety for both of us, if I should cause you too much pain to bear, you’re to say lava and I’ll stop immediately. Do not be shy about using the word. I am a god and while I am generally in control of myself and my power, I may get too caught up in the moment to realize how badly I’m hurting you. I want to hurt you for our mutual pleasure and as soon as it becomes true pain, I have will have failed us both. Do you understand?”

 I nodded. “Lava to stop what we’re doing. You won’t be angry with me for making you stop even if you’re really enjoying yourself?”

 “I would be angry if you let me continue when you weren’t enjoying the pain. What have you had in your ass, Sleet?”

 “Nothing,” I answered as I relaxed into his touches, his care for my pleasure making warmth spread through me.

 “Nothing at all? Not even your own fingers?” Lord Fei-Lau asked in surprise.

 “No, but I’m looking forward to being stuffed by you,” I said with a cheeky look over my shoulder.

 “That is an unexpected bonus,” he said just before I felt something cool and slippery trickle down the crack of my ass. His finger massaged it around my hole and a tiny moan of pleasure escaped me.

 “While rough and painful play is exciting to both of us, I don’t want to damage you with injuries that were not carefully planned. The flesh here is delicate and easily torn if your partner isn’t careful and healing on its own can take a long time. I could heal you of the damage that would happen if I were to shove my cock into you right now, but I’d rather not expend the energy when it could easily be prevented with lube, preparation and a little patience. This is especially important because of the significant size difference between us.

 “I will eventually fuck you, Sleet. Don’t doubt that but we’ll need to work you up to being able to take my cock with the least amount of injury to you. Notice that I said injury, not pain. I won’t cheat you of the pain of being opened that wide. I will be rough at times with this pretty little hole of yours, but if there is any damage, it’ll be minimal and easily fixed.”

 A grin threatened to split my face in two and I felt almost dizzy with anticipation at the thought of taking the massive cock currently pressing into my side. I liked the idea of the pain his cock would cause me. I could hardly wait and wondered what I could do to get him to fuck me sooner than planned.

 “Soon, Lord Fei-Lau?” I asked eagerly.

 He chuckled and I sucked in a startled, pained breath as he pushed a slicked finger fully into my ass. Because of our size difference, his finger was easily as thick and long as the cocks some of my toys had. The burn and stretch of his sudden invasion into my virgin hole was exquisite and I groaned and wriggled in delight.

 His metallic hand closed over the back my neck, his fingers completely circling my throat. He tightened his fingers, making me very aware that he could crush my throat with little effort and while my hands were free, I was still helpless to stop him. My breath rasped in my throat and my orgasm was suddenly rushing down my spine from being so completely dominated.

 “I’m coming,” I gasped out.

 “No, you’re not,” Lord Fei-Lau said in a low, stern voice as I felt one of his fingers slide over the smooth skin of my balls.

 Intense cold shocked my nuts stopping my orgasm in an instant and I cried out in denial. Lust and need still churned through me but it was like the message wasn’t getting to my balls to release their load. Lord Fei-Lau wiggled his finger in my ass and I jerked against his tight hold when pleasure shot through me as his finger stroked over something inside me.

 “Very good telling me you were about to come, Sleet. I don’t want that for you yet so I’ve frozen the seed in your balls. No matter how much you want or need to find release, it won’t happen until I allow it. When they thaw, it’ll be very painful. Even more so than the little freezing you experienced earlier with the wash cloth.”

 My cock jumped at the idea and my ass squeezed tight on his finger making him hum in approval. I was completely helpless and subject to whatever his whims were. I was suddenly very glad he’d frozen my spunk in my balls because just the idea of being so utterly controlled had me panting and desperately wanting to come.

 Lord Fei-Lau spent several long minutes rubbing his finger back and forth on that spot inside me that made pleasure streak through me. When he seemed to tire of that, he spent several more minutes fucking my ass roughly with his finger before pulling it all the way out and releasing his hold on my neck. My ass felt empty and I felt strangely abandoned without his fingers tight on my throat. I didn’t like either thing.

 “Get up, Sleet. I can’t safely fuck you yet although I am very pleased with how well you took my fingering you as your first anal experience. I wish to find release. Suck me off.”

 I stood and actually trembled with excitement. My cock was still rock hard and it bobbed with interest as I stared at Lord Fei-Lau’s cock and tried to figure out the best way to do what he demanded. Because he was seated I was going to have to stand and bend over him as I sucked him. I was too small to kneel and suck him while he was seated unless I had a stool, which I didn’t. It would be difficult to balance on the points of my feet while bent over and not gag myself on his cock as I did what he ordered. That challenge thrilled me.

 I bent at the waist and gripped his cock with both hands as I lowered my mouth. I tongued the moisture at his slit and moaned softly. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and forced his cock into my mouth. I could only get the head into my mouth but Lord Fei-Lau hummed his approval. I worked my tongue as much as I could and stroked the shaft with my hands. In no time flat my jaw ached from being open so wide but I didn’t back off. It was one more pleasurable pain I was happy to endure servicing Lord Fei-Lau.

 “You’re doing good, Sleet. You’ll never be able to take all of my cock in your mouth, but you will eventually take more than you ever thought you could.”

 Lord Fei-Lau’s mechanical hand circled my throat again and his other hand reached around to tease my still slicked hole. He pulled my head own a little more than I was ready for, his cock filling my throat and cutting off my air for a few seconds before he pulled me back to breath. Every now and again my movements made my frozen solid balls rub against my thighs causing my cock to twitch in torment. I had only the sensation of cold heaviness where my nuts were but that combined with him stopping my breath was a beautiful feeling of being completely controlled.

 I had no warning when Lord Fei-Lau suddenly reached orgasm. He simply drew my head down to take more of his cock than I would’ve on my own and kept me there. His cock began pulsing in my mouth, sending his warm seed shooting down my throat. He held me on his cock, unable to breathe for what started to feel like forever as he continued to empty his balls into me. Black spots danced in my vision as I strained against his merciless hold on my neck, desperate to breathe and unbelievably aroused at being asphyxiated by his cock.

 “I wish to see you orgasm,” Lord Fei-Lau said in a harsh voice as he finally pulled me roughly off his spent cock and held me up by my throat with his mechanical hand, the tips of my feet just barely brushing the floor.

 I pulled in a great gasping breath, making myself dizzy with the rush of air to my oxygen starved lungs. No sooner had I drawn breath than I let it out on a scream of sweet agony. My balls thawed in an instant with the touch of Lord Fei-Lau’s thumb to them as he shoved his finger fully into my ass and pressed hard on that pleasure spot inside me. My orgasm rushed through me and I writhed in the grip of his mechanical hand.

 My balls felt like a thousand needles were piercing them at the same time that pleasure surged from them with every powerful spurt. My come was intensely cold as it shot out of my cock making it hurt in a way I loved even as I screamed myself hoarse at the intense pain that now also travelled through my dick. I twisted in his grip, the movement making his invading finger press hard on the pleasure point in my ass forcing more icy come from my balls.

 My hands gripped his arm but whether it was to pull away or keep it holding me as I was, I didn’t know. My wings beat frantically in vane to ease the weight of my body off his finger even as his mechanical hand held me firmly impaled. Each firm press of his finger forced another spurt of freezing come from me.

 As soon as the last drop of frigid come left me, Lord Fei-Lau slowly withdrew his finger from my ass and pulled me into his lap, the hand at my throat moving to rest gently on my hip as I was cradled by his metal arm. He kissed my forehead and pressed my head to his chest as I drew in gulping breaths and shook in his arms. He murmured praise and held me tightly to him. I was suddenly exhausted but more fulfilled than I’d ever been from all my other sexual encounters put together.

 “That was absolutely beautiful, Sleet. Thank you,” Lord Fei-Lau said in a soft, emotion-filled voice before tipping my face to his and kissing me gently on the lips.

 I shook my head and almost felt like crying from the violent perfection of having my anal virginity taken so roughly. There was no one else but Lord Fei-Lau deserving of violating my hole. As exhausted as I suddenly felt, I was already looking forward to the next time he’d penetrate me.

 “It’s me who needs to thank you, Lord Fei-Lau. That was.... The pain was so unexpected and intense and the feeling of being helpless to whatever you wanted to do with me was....” I shivered with pleasure. “I’m honoured you want to play with me like that.”

 “You honour me with your trust. Was the wait for your pleasure worth it?” he asked as he stroked the edge of my wing with a soothing motion.

 “The end result was amazing but I don’t like being denied release. I understand why you ordered me not to jerk off but.... It made me feel like you were punishing me when I didn’t do anything wrong and that makes me unhappy and think you’re angry with me.”

 Lord Fei-Lau looked thoughtful and said nothing for several minutes. I worried that I might’ve said too much but he had demanded absolute honesty from me. He still held me tightly and his hand stroked gently over my wing. I stifled a sudden yawn and wondered if I could talk him into a little nap. Even if he didn’t sleep, I didn’t want to be left alone.

 “Let me be clear, Sleet. I was not angry with you and you were not being punished for any wrong doing. I ordered you not to come because it pleased me to see your frustration and to have control over your release. However, if my denying you release for long periods of time makes you feel that way, then I will use it as a method of punishment for when you do disobey me. I want you to be happy and satisfied with me and the games we play.

 “I will still demand you not find release on occasion but it will only be for a few hours or the course of a day at most with the goal of reaching a powerful orgasm like I just gave you. I will also demand you control yourself during certain games to prolong both our pleasure. I enjoy having control of your cock and balls and dictating when you find release, so that will be part of our sex life. As a compromise, I will allow you to come at least once a day. I’ll tell you when and how you are too masturbate that day for my pleasure. Is that agreeable to you?”

 I nodded eagerly. “I’d like that much better than days and days of no relief. I like that you have control of my cock and balls, too, but I also like you using them a lot.”

 Lord Fei-Lau laughed and stood, easily holding me in his arms. He kissed me again and headed back into the bedroom, closing the door to the private playroom behind him. He sat on the big bed and leaned against the headboard with me still curled in his lap. He kissed me once more, repeated how pleased he was with my performance and told me to sleep before picking up the papers he’d discarded earlier and began to read them. The thumb of his mechanical hand absently rubbed back and forth over my hip.

 I closed my eyes and snuggled against him, the solid, steady thumping of his heart under my ear lulling me into sleep. I was happy, sexually satisfied and protected. Above all that, for the first time in my life I also felt wanted for who and what I was and that sent a gentle wave of pleasure through me.

 I was sure that in a very short period of time I’d be calling Lord Fei-Lau my Master.


	2. Chapter 2

** Absolute Symbiotic 2 **

 ~Fei-Lau~

Making Sleet mine was the best decision I’d made in centuries, possibly even in a thousand years. He was attentive to my every need, sometimes before I realized I needed or wanted something. So far, his behaviour as my minion was beyond reproach. He remained a quiet, unobtrusive presence at my side and proved that he was taking the tasks I’d outlined for him very seriously.

 He reported to me whatever he heard or noticed and voiced his opinion discretely in my ear if we were among company or plainly when alone. Granted, it had only been informal meets with the local villagers as of yet, but he had a keen eye and sense of an individual. I was very curious to see how he’d handle himself among my family.

 Sleet was an absolute delight in the playroom. He was, without a doubt, the biggest pain slut it had ever been my pleasure to have under me. I reminded him at the beginning of each session what the safe word was but as far as I could tell, he hadn’t been tempted to use it and I’d treated him to some rather rough play. Yesterday had involved something I’d never been able to indulge in before and we’d both enjoyed the experience immensely.

 I’d tied Sleet to a spanking bench and discovered that due to his comparatively small size to me, I was able to easily spank his ass while forcing a good bit of my cock down his throat. He couldn’t take much more than just the head into his mouth before his jaws were forced painfully wide and his air supply was cut off but even then, he enjoyed the breath play and the way his air was restricted.

 When I’d tired of him sucking me off while spanking his pert little bottom, I taken a supple switch from the wall and used it vigorously on his bare balls. He’d writhed and strained against the restraints, shrieking with every blow. I’d stopped once when he began sobbing, afraid that I’d pushed him past what he could endure but that he was afraid to use his safe word.

 I’d crouched by his head to ask him if he needed me to stop and he’d moaned and begged me not to stop because he so close to coming. He’d started promising me all manner of things if only I’d keep whipping his balls until he came. The idea of literally whipping him into orgasm was too tempting to resist. I asked him again if he remembered his safe word and got an annoyed sounding “lava” from him between ragged breaths before he begged me again to apply the switch to his balls.

 I moved behind him and started hitting his balls again. He’d screamed and cried and strained but his cock never once went down. It took a good two dozen more hard strikes before his release found him and he went limp against the bench, moaning softly between panting breaths and covered in sweat.

 I dropped the switch and jerked myself off over his reddened, welted balls, my pleasure seeringly intense from our violent play. Sleet moaned and gasped out thank you for each spurt of my seed that hit his balls. Knowing it would sting like mad and that he’d like it, I rubbed my release over his abused nuts, making him hiss and babble more thank yous. I’d carried Sleet to bed and snugged him to my side as sleep hit us both like hammers within moments of our heads touching the pillows.

 Sleet walked into the bedroom from the bath and if it was possible for him to drag his feet given the pointed shape of said feet, he’d have been doing it. His head was down and when he stopped next to the bed, he sank to his knees and pressed his head to the floor. That was strange as he was usually very eager to show me each morning that he’d shaved his balls as I demanded so he could learn of when and how he was allowed to masturbate for me.

 “I’m truly sorry, Lord Fei-Lau. I failed to do what you told me to. What is my punishment?” Sleet asked in an almost whisper.

 “Failed me how, Sleet?”

 I was curious about his statement because he seemed to take great pride and pleasure in doing what I asked. Likely it was something small and not worthy of my attention or punishment. I knew it wasn’t some angle he was trying to work for extra pain outside of our regular play time as he sounded honestly upset.

 “I... I can’t shave my balls as you ordered me to and I drew blood when I tried. I tried to follow your orders, Lord Fei-Lau, I really did. But I still managed to nick myself twice with only three passes of the razor before I gave up in fear of bleeding myself more.”

 A bad feeling suddenly settled in my guts. Sleet was frighteningly gifted with the use of a knife or razor. I’d seen him shave the fuzz off a butterfly’s body without cutting the insect. For him to have cut himself not once but twice, there had to be something seriously wrong.

 “Sleet, what’s wrong?” I said in a stern voice. “Stand up, face me and explain why you were unable to do as you were told.”

 Sleet stood, his hands clasped in front of his groin as if to shield me from seeing his lightly stubbled balls. I knew for sure that he was very upset as his wings were in constant motion to keep him standing, something he’d prided himself on rarely needing to do in the weeks since he’d gained his new form. His hoarfrost eyes shimmered with tears and he looked ready to collapse to his knees again in abject apology.

 “I tried to shave for you, Lord Fei-Lau, but my nuts are too swollen and sensitive after yesterday. Some of the switch blows almost broke my skin and when I tried to shave, that tiny bit of pressure was all that was needed to complete the job. I tried to be careful. I really did. I’ll do anything for you and... I failed this simple thing. I’m sorry.”

 “Move your hands and show me your sack,” I demanded even as the bad feeling in me grew.

 Sleet bit his lip and moved his hands allowing me my first good look at his groin since our play time the night before. A sick sensation swirled through me when I saw that his balls were nearly fifty percent bigger than normal. The skin looked stretched painfully tight and thin dark lines of bruises criss-crossed them from where particularly hard strokes of the switch had landed. I was a little appalled with myself for hurting him far more than I intended even if we’d both enjoyed the play immensely.

 I knew I should’ve stopped yesterday when he started to cry. It took a staggering amount of pain to push him to that point. I shouldn’t have let Sleet’s erotic pleas to be allowed to come from having his balls brutally whipped sway me. He was very sturdy because of what I’d changed him into but he wasn’t indestructible.

 I knew better than to let my sadistic pleasures free rein on anyone who wasn’t a god. I’d also accepted his word that he was fine after the fact and hadn’t checked him carefully as I should have. He was likely still riding his pain euphoria when I’d asked and wasn’t the best judge of what was fine or not in that state. Sleet hadn’t really done anything wrong.

 I had.

 I’d failed him. I hadn’t examined him once he settled enough for it. I’d let someone who fully embraced the pain slut ideal tell me he was fine and felt great and was thrilled with what had happened. He was likely still enjoying the pain his balls were in on some level and I was suddenly sure that if he’d have been able to shave as I demanded, he’d have said absolutely nothing to me about just how badly he was hurt. I realized then that Sleet was very much a danger to his own well-being in his quest for sexual pain. I was going to have to be very watchful with him and oddly enough, that pleased me greatly.

 “Sleet, we’ve talked about injuries resulting from our play and knowing limits,” I started sternly. I’d learned quickly that a very firm hand was necessary in all aspects of dealing with Sleet.

 “But it was beautiful, Lord Fei-Lau. The pain was so intense I felt dizzy with pleasure. You made me hurt so good. I know you liked it, too. I barely finished coming and you were shooting your load over my aching nuts. And then when you rubbed your spunk into my tortured balls... I thought I was going to pass out from the exquisite agony of your touch.

 “I loved what you did to me. It was amazing. I’d be thrilled to spread my legs for you right now so you could whip my balls again although I don’t know if I could come again before I passed out. I know you won’t do that though because I need to be punished for not doing what you ordered me to and whipping my already pain-filled nuts really wouldn’t be punishment for me.”

 I sighed softly and made a mental note to be far more careful about the things I wished for when my words could be overheard by Fate herself. Knowing that twisted bitch, she was probably laughing her ass off at my predicament. I had exactly what I’d asked for and then some from her. I had a partner that was wonderfully submissive to me and enjoyed pain play at the same level that I did if not more. Problem was, Sleet apparently had no idea of his safety limits and was absolutely thrilled with what others would call crippling pain.

 “While I’m glad you enjoyed the ball torture, I went too far and should have stopped when I thought to. For that, I apologize, Sleet. Whipping you as I did was my mistake and it will not happen again.”

 “You won’t whip my balls again? Ever? That’s my punishment? No. Please, no. I’ll go and shave right now. I’ll be very, very careful not to draw any blood. It’ll take me longer than usual but I swear I’m almost positive I can do it,” Sleet said with a little desperation in his voice.

 I sighed again. “That’s not what I said, Sleet. We will play like that again, just not for a while. I could have permanently damaged you.”

 For a surprisingly astute person, he could be incredibly one-track minded when it came to sex and pain. I crooked my finger at him and he reluctantly moved to stand within reach. I told him to stand with his legs spread and to hold his flaccid cock out of the way. I cupped his swollen balls as gently as I could, shocked at the heat radiating out from them. He hissed in pain at the feather-light touch. A tiny smile quirked my lips and I shook my head when I saw his cock start to firm. He really was an incorrigible pain slut.

 I first bathed his swollen balls in a cooling frozen fog to help reduce the swelling and to numb them a little for what I was about to do. I was not surprised that he made a sound of protest at the move that dulled his pain. Despite my admiring the marks I’d caused, I really hadn’t meant to hurt him that badly and began healing the damage I’d done.

 Healing wasn’t my wheelhouse so it was more drawn out and likely a little painful for Sleet. He suddenly didn’t seem to mind and he groaned out a “yes” as his tiny hands gripped my shoulders for balance and he began to breathe faster in excitement. His cock was fully erect by the time I finished healing him. He stared at me in confusion and lust.

 “Why did you reward me with erotic pain, Lord Fei-Lau? I didn’t obey your order to shave today. I don’t understand. The healing hurt a little but you know that felt good and I’m even more ready to submit to whatever you want. Or is my punishment that I don’t get to come until you say so now that I’m nice and hard?”

 “The healing was necessary to fix what I’d done and the pain component unavoidable since I’m not a god of healing. Listen closely, Sleet. You didn’t do anything wrong and you didn’t fail me. I failed you in not paying closer attention to your body and taking more care with you. My only excuse is that I’ve never played with anyone who enjoys the same level of pain play that I do and that can take so much without stopping. I assumed you’d call a halt to things at a certain point. I also told you to be honest with me. You said you were fine when I asked and clearly you were not.”

 “But it felt so good to feel pain like that. After, I still hurt a lot, which I really like, so why wouldn’t I say I was fine? My nuts throbbed in time with my heartbeat and the skin felt like it was going to split as they swelled. It was glorious. You woke me up once during the night when you palmed my balls in your sleep. It was pure agony and I had to bury my face in the pillows to keep from screaming in pleasure as I rocked into your hand. I was so frustrated when you suddenly stopped and rolled over because I was so close to spurting. I almost woke you up to beg you to let me come.”

 I frowned as I tried to wrap my mind around what he was saying. He seemed to be completely discounting the real harm that was done to him even if he had enjoyed it immensely at the time. He actually seemed puzzled by my concern. I stared at him for several long seconds, replaying our encounters in my head and analyzing his reactions to everything.

 My eyes went wide  as several things clicked into place at once. His startled looks when I was careful and tender with him after our sessions weren’t some sort of hazy pain induced confusion that we were done playing. He was truly surprised to have pain tempered with kindness and my genuine concern for his well-being.

 “Sleet, when you had sex before, was pain always involved?” I asked in a soft voice, sure I already knew what he’d say.

 “Yes, but it was all backwards then because I didn’t understand what I needed for true satisfaction. I hurt my toys until they were too broken to play with anymore but it never seemed enough or right. Sometimes they died on their own but most times I killed them when I was done and then called a Dire Wolf to dispose of them. Then again, none of my toys would’ve been worthy of hurting me like you do so I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

 I’d known Sleet had killed from things he’d said but I hadn’t made the connection that he’d done it after sex. Or quite possibly during sex. I wouldn’t have put it past him. He was an admitted sociopath but what he’d been and done before he appeared in my life wasn’t my concern. I saw no reason to try and change him as I liked him exactly the way he was. I did, however, want to introduce him to new things and there was no time like the present.

 “Because of the damage you suffered yesterday, I want to give your body a chance to rest and recuperate inspite of the healing I just did. We’re going to do something a little different today and it is not a punishment, Sleet. While I really enjoy playing with you like we have been, that is not the only way I enjoy sex and I don’t believe it should be the only way you enjoy sex either.

 “I’ve been gorging myself with your love of receiving pain because it’s been a very long time since I’ve been able to play at the level I want to. But if you truly wish to serve me, you’ll have to also embrace other ways to enjoy sex. This session will be about gentleness and tenderness for both of us.”

 Sleet gave me a highly disbelieving look. Obviously the concept of gentleness during sex was a mystery and an impossibility to him. I smiled in anticipation as a new type of training for my violent minion was added to our roster. I circled his wrist and pulled him to me, settling him so that he straddled my lap. His mood perked right up as his erect cock rubbed against my rapidly firming one.

 I cupped his face and kissed him lightly on the lips. I felt his confusion at the act and after a moment of puzzlement, I mentally kicked myself. Apparently I’d been so enthralled with the intensity of our mutual kink for pain, I’d completely neglected gentler things like kissing while indulging in pain play.

 For the first time in longer than I could remember, I was ashamed of my behaviour.

 I was a much better Master than that and Sleet had been right when he’d told me that I hadn’t yet earned the right to be called his Master. A small part of the blame was Sleet’s as he reveled in all the hard play and never asked for me to slow down or back off. He took everything I hit him with and begged for more. As long as I didn’t break any bones, he seemed thrilled with every bit of pain I dealt him and apparently knew no bounds or perhaps didn’t care. For one with tastes like mine, he truly was a gift fit for a god and it would be in my best interests to treat him as such.

 “You don’t like my kisses?” I asked as I pulled back from him. I tried not to smile at his frown.

 “Do you bite me after more kisses?” he asked.

 “I could, but not this time. Gentle, Sleet. There isn’t going to be any pain involved in this play.”

 “None? None at all? Not even a little slap on my ass?” He sounded disappointed and appalled at the same time.

 “No, none. You will find pleasure though. Trust me in that.”

 He looked at me like he didn’t believe pleasure was possible without pain but nodded his head. I smiled at him, the challenge of bringing him off without hurting him exciting me. I pulled him to me for another kiss, my tongue teasing the seam of his lips as I glided a hand over his wings. I pressed my thumb into the muscles at the join of wing and shoulder and gently rubbed in circles. Sleet shuddered and moaned into my mouth and what I thought was a fantastic idea popped into my head. I broke the kiss and pushed him a little away from me.

 “I want you to lay on your belly on top of me. I want my cock pressing into your stomach so you can feel how aroused I am.”

 Anticipation leapt into his eyes and he scrambled off me to wait for me to slide down to lay on my back. Sleet carefully stretched out as I’d told him to, the top of his head coming to mid-chest on me and the head of his hard cock brushing against my balls. I settled my hands again at the join of wings and shoulder and began a firm massage of the strong muscles there. Sleet tensed briefly and then relaxed with a soft groan. I rubbed tension out of his back and worked down his arms before rubbing his neck and head. I rubbed his upper body for a long time, my fingers becoming gentler and gentler until I was simply stroking his skin.

 “Did you like that, Sleet?” I asked in a soft voice.

 He nodded and his voice had a dreamy quality to it when he spoke, like when I’d worked him over hard and he was floating on a pain induced high.

 “I feel so good and relaxed. It’s like a pain high but without the hurt. I didn’t know I could feel like this without hurting. Thank you, Lord Fei-Lau.”

 “Oh I’m not done with you yet,” I said with a chuckle.

 I lifted his boneless body off me, ignoring his protest of being comfortable where he was, and laid him on the bed on his back. There was lazy heat in his eyes and his cock was still hard. Perfect. I ran a hand down his belly and trailed a finger over his cock. He made soft sounds of approval in his throat and I lowered my head, taking his cock into my mouth for the first time. The effect on Sleet was electric and wholly unexpected.

 His body snapped whip tight, his hips surged up and he came in my mouth without warning. He choked out a no and tried to roll out from under me. I easily pinned his hips in place and savoured the sweet-tart flavour of his spunk. I’d never tasted anything like it and I found it very pleasing.

 I licked and sucked on him for several seconds before his sounds of distress registered. I glanced up and he immediately started apologizing over and over for releasing without permission. He looked to be on the verge of tears and I was completely taken aback. I sat back on my heels and gathered Sleet into my arms, holding him close and making soothing sounds.

 “I’m sorry, Lord Fei-Lau. I can’t seem to do anything right for you today. I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting you to do that and I felt so relaxed and... I’m sorry I disappointed you,” Sleet said in a voice barely above a whisper.

 I knew Sleet was driven to please me, but I really hadn’t realized how utterly focused he was on that. A bolt of shocking possessiveness streaked through me and I held him a little tighter as I murmured softly to him. Never in all my years had I been gifted with one who wanted nothing more than to serve and please me not because I was a god but because they felt I was worthy as an individual of that honour. I was instantly humbled at the gift of self that Sleet was giving me.

 “Sleet, you did nothing wrong. My apologies for not telling you the rules are a little different when we’re not playing hard. When we enjoy each other like this, you’re free to do whatever you want, orgasm whenever you want. We are equal lovers when we’re gentle with each other. When we play with pain, I expect you to do as you’re told and you require my permission for finding your release, but that is part of the game we play. Understand?”

 Sleet looked at me like everything he’d ever known to be true was a lie. He stared off into the distance and was silent for several minutes as he thought. When he finally looked back at me there was anticipation growing in his eyes.

 “So I can do whatever I want and you won’t say I can’t if we’re not playing pain games?” he asked, a sly little smile creeping across his lips.

 I smothered a chuckle. Sleet needed a firm hand ninety-nine percent of the time. He was bright and exceedingly crafty and very capable of using his looks and charm to get what he wanted without his target realizing what was happening. I had to constantly stay on my toes to keep ahead of him and I found that exhilarating after so long of having nothing really challenge me.

 “Within reason. Nothing that causes pain to either of us because that is a different thing for us with different rules. You’re still bound by our agreement to have only me as your lover. Aside from that, you’re fairly free to do what you’d like.”

 Sleet’s smile was brilliant and a little scary for one so small and I wondered if I’d somehow missed putting a restraint on him and his future actions.

 “Then, if I go slow and am careful not to hurt you, I can fuck you?”

 My eyebrows rose and my mouth opened in surprise. That was the absolute last thing I’d expected him to say. The eagerness in his expression made heat pool in my belly. It’d been a very long time since I’d had the pleasure of a cock up my ass. There hadn’t been a lot of opportunity since none of the villagers who sometimes shared my bed before Sleet’s arrival had never dared to even think of fucking me.

 Most of the gods I knew who would be more than happy to fuck me saw it as some sort of proof that their godhood was greater than mine since I was the one getting fucked and that didn’t sit right with me. Sleet, treasure that he was, had just offered me the perfect solution to satisfy the need to feel a cock filling my hole on occasion. He didn’t want to fuck me for any reason more complicated than he wanted to have his cock inside me. I felt almost giddy in anticipation of what was to come.

 “I’d like that,” I said with a smile and a gentle kiss to his lips.

 “How about now? Can I fuck you now?” he asked, his eyes shining in anticipation as his hand quickly moved between his legs and brought his spent cock back to life with a sped I almost envied. All the stories I’d heard about the stamina of fairies was apparently very much true.

 I laughed and fell to my back with him clutched to my chest. “If you want. It has been a very long time since I felt the joy of another man’s cock in me. You will need to move slowly.”

 He snorted softly and rolled his eyes at me. “Are you having a lapse in memory, Lord Fei-Lau? I’m nowhere near the size of you and probably nothing close to the size of lovers you’ve had before. Yeah, for a fairy, I’ve got a big dick, but you’re not a fairy and I’m sure as shit not big for you.”

 I chuckled, finding the light mood between us refreshing. Sex with Sleet was simply fun and I’d missed that in the encounters I’d been having before Sleet entered my life. “True enough. But I’m also not a size queen and what you have will do very nicely.”

 “A size queen? What’s that?” Sleet asked as he wriggled free of my hold and crawled to the head of the bed.

 He rummaged through the drawer of the bedside table and grabbed the jar of cream that was kept there for when I demanded he play with toys while he masturbated for my enjoyment. He paused and I could almost see him contemplating using one of the toys in the drawer on me, which I wouldn’t have minded. In the end he decided not to bring a toy into play and came back to where I still lay on my back.

 “I’m beginning to think you’re a size queen with the way you’re so focused on being able to take my cock up your ass. You also consistently reach for the largest toys you can find. Not that I mind because I find it highly erotic to see you struggle to take something bigger than you’re ready for.”

 “The larger the toy I can take, the sooner I can have your cock splitting me in two. You said I needed to be made ready for that, so that’s what I’m doing. It’s really very simple, Lord Fei-Lau. The idea of having all this inside me thrills me to the core and it want it to happen sooner rather than later,” Sleet said as he stroked a small hand over my length. “Maybe I am a size queen then. But I can see us both being happy with that so it all works out, right?”

 “That it does. We have all the time we need today so don’t rush things as you normally would. Otherwise this part of our gentle time together stops immediately.”

 He gave me a look that plainly questioned my mental capacity. “I rush and hurt you and I never get to do this again. Not going to happen. I don’t believe in wasting opportunities. And I swore to you that I’d never hurt you on purpose unless that was a game we were playing.”

 I wouldn’t have forbidden Sleet from ever having my ass again if he’d rushed things. I’d only wanted to enjoy the slow build up of pleasure and show him that pleasure was entirely possible without pain. But if that was what he thought I’d meant, I wasn’t going to correct him when it worked in my favour. I spread my legs and bent my knees, giving Sleet access.

 “Grab me some pillows. I want to watch you get me ready,” I said, desire curling through my voice and making it deepen.

 He smirked a little and reached for several pillows, tucking them carefully under my head and shoulders so they were supported, which allowed me a nice line of sight down my body to where Sleet would shortly be crouched. He slipped between my legs and cupped my balls in his hands, the difference in our sizes making him just barely able to hold them in his hands. He stroked them with his thumbs, the feather light touch more arousing than I thought it would be. He stopped before I wanted him to, but this was his time to run our encounter so I said nothing.

 He opened the jar of cream, the familiar scent making my cock twitch in anticipation. He grinned at me when he saw that and leaned forward to lick my cock as he smeared the cream over my hole. I made sounds of approval in my throat as desire wound tighter through me. His fingers were so small, the first one slid into me with no resistance at all. In very short order I had two of his fingers lazily pumping my hole and it felt good and even relaxing. Sleet stroked his free hand over my cock, the touch maddeningly light and I soon found myself pushing my hips up into his hand for more sensation before forcing them down onto the three fingers that he now had buried in my ass.

 “You know, I bet it wouldn’t take all that much more effort for me to get my hand up your ass, Lord Fei-Lau. Would you go for that? Not today, but sometime? I’ve done it a few times before, and it was an amazing feeling, but I’d like to try it on somebody who wanted it done.”

 My belly fluttered with a combination of nerves and surprisingly, eagerness at Sleet’s suggestion. I’d played at that level a few times and Sleet was right in that it felt amazing to have the intimate heat and tightness of someone’s ass enveloping your hand.

 I’d never been on the receiving end but it would also be something not quite as gasp worthy if Sleet were the one to fist me given his relative size to me. It would probably feel more like I was taking a very large cock instead of a hand. For all my previous words about not being a size queen, I was suddenly liking the idea quite a bit.

 “Sometime later when I’m feeling a little adventurous,” I replied.

 Sleet beamed at me and wisely said nothing more as he concentrated on getting me to the point of taking his cock. I watched him as he became absorbed in what he was doing, his focus intense. Aside from the pleasure of him gently working my ass open, it was an erotic thrill to be the object of such intensity. His free hand was never still. He fondled my balls and petted my cock just as often as he ran his hand over my thighs or belly. I was briefly disappointed when he withdrew his fingers from me.

 I felt his cock prod my hole and relaxed my muscles. There was a little more of a stretch as he slowly slid his cock into me, but it was a wonderful feeling. His wings shivered and ultra fine glitter shimmered in the air around him. He surprised me by hooking my knees with his hands and pushed my legs forward allowing  him to push a tiny bit deeper into me. His moan echoed mine when he was fully seated. We would most certainly be doing this again in the very near future.

 He reached around my legs, my thighs resting on his surprisingly strong arms, and grasped my hands. He leaned forward and pulled them to his mouth taking the first finger of each hand between his lips and sucking. I gasped and my cock twitched and leaked pre-come. The sensations were slightly different between my real hand and mechanical one. It almost felt like there were two different, highly erotic things going on at the same time. I loved that and made plans to take advantage of that the next time I played with Sleet.

 From the expression in Sleet’s face, he was very aware of the dual sensation he caused me and I was amazed and grateful for his attention to detail where I was concerned. He drew my fingers from his mouth before I wanted him to stop and I almost demanded to continue his erotic finger sucking.

 “I know we both like that, Lord Fei-Lau, but I can’t suck your fingers and fuck you in this position at the same time. I’m not big enough to do that and I really want to fuck you,” he said as he straightened and began slowly moving his hips back and forth.

 My breath whooshed out of me at the unexpected pleasure of Sleet’s cock rubbing firmly over my prostate. He was the exact right size to massage it and send lust shooting through my balls. I made wordless sounds of pleasure when his little hands wrapped around my aching cock and began stroking me.

 He moved tirelessly in a steady rhythm, watching me intently. I loved the feel of his cock sliding in and out of my ass and held off my orgasm through sheer force of will to enjoy the pleasure for as long as I could. I also liked the razor sharp edge of need that sliced at my control the longer Sleet fucked me.

 “Lord Fei-Lau, am I not pleasing you?” Sleet asked between breaths, his hips never stopping their oh-so-good movement.

 “You’re doing better than wonderful, Sleet,” I said as I had to concentrate harder not to come yet.

 “Then why haven’t you come yet? I... I can’t hold off much longer. It feels too good having my dick in you.”

 “I said you could come whenever you want,” I said in a low rumble as Sleet rubbed a finger over the head of my cock, smearing the moisture gathered there into my skin.

 “But I want to feel your ass squeezing my cock, milking the come out of me. Please, Lord Fei-Lau, please come for me.” Sleet looked at me with lust and pleading in his eyes.

 I’d never had a lover beg me to come for them while they fucked me. The sensation of power that gave me was heady and I released the strangle hold I’d been keeping on my orgasm. My reaction was immediate and I groaned as my balls drew tight and my seed shot across my belly and chest. Sleet moaned and slammed his hips tight to my ass, grinding into me and making me suck in a sharp breath as his beautiful cock pressed firmly on my over-stimulated prostate and forced more come from my balls.

 Sleet released my cock and ran his hands through the spunk decorating my skin, moaning softly as he then smeared it over his chest and face before licking his fingers clean. He moved his hips quickly for less than a dozen thrusts before jerking into me and hissing out a “ _yes”_ through gritted teeth as he came. I gasped in pleasure at the feel of his cock throbbing inside me and clenched my ass tight, making him groan.

 He stayed as long as he could with his cock in my ass, giving us both more pleasure from the intimacy of the act. When his soft cock slipped from me I pulled him up onto my chest and tucked his head under my chin. His legs splayed to either side of  my hips and he sighed in contentment. I stroked my hands over his skin and gently touched his wings. I was both surprised and pleased when I felt a light kiss to my throat.

 “You were right. I liked this a lot,” Sleet said in a happy sounding voice as he started to stroke my skin the same way I was touching his. “You wanted me to understand something and I do understand now. This was special.”

 “Because you got to fuck me?” I chuckled not sure where he was going with that line of thought but willing to indulge him.

 “No. Well, that was really, really cool, and I can’t wait to do it again, but that’s not the big reason it was special.”

 “Oh? What was the big reason, Sleet?”

 “Trust and acceptance. You trusted me to give you pleasure and not hurt you when you know that’s been my only way to play. You trusted me and made me an equal partner in the relationship we have even if I act like a submissive to your master most of the time. You even told me that very first day that I would always have a choice but I didn’t understand then what you wanted to give me.

 “You know what I am and you know what I can do. You even know some of what I’ve done and that I’m not sorry for any of it and you don’t care. To you, I am who I am and you like me that way. I don’t have to pretend to be anything other than what I am when I’m with you. You really, honestly like and trust the true person I am. I’ve never had anybody feel that way about me before. Never.

 “You’ve given me so much in a very short period of time. You gave me a body and looks that I finally feel comfortable with. You gave me a purpose by making me your minion. You give me incredible pain and domination that leaves me more sexually and mentally satisfied than I’ve ever been in my life. And now you’ve given me a new way to feel pleasure that I never thought would work for me. For all that, I think you’ve earned something just as valuable in return.”

 Sleet slid off my chest and knelt next to me. He took my mechanical hand in his small one and held it against his chest. His heart pounded and when he looked at me there was a little spark of fear in his eyes. I wondered at that as I’d never seen a hint of that from him before. He licked his lips, drew in a breath and released it slowly. A sense of calm and surety settled over him and the fear was suddenly completely erased from him. He looked... at peace.

 “I love you, Fei-Lau. Absolutely and with all my heart. I’ve never said that to anyone. Not to my parents. Not to my siblings. Not to a single soul. I did sometimes wonder if I was able to love. I know now I am. I just needed to find you.”

 Once again, Sleet stunned me with what came out of his mouth. I had no idea what to say to his declaration. He seemed to realize that I was floundering and petted the mechanical hand he still held tight to his chest.

 “I’ve waited a very long time to be able to tell someone I loved them so when I realized that’s what I felt, I wanted to tell you right away. I can wait for you to realize how strongly you feel about me. I can be a very patient individual. This isn’t some sort of grateful sex thing either. It may be the first time I feel love but there’s no way I could mistake it for anything else. I love you, Fei-Lau, and I will to my last breath.”

 I finally found my tongue. “Thank you, Sleet. I’m honoured. I noticed you’ve dropped the title in front of my name. Does this mean you’ll now be calling me Master when we play hard?”

 He snorted softly. “No. I said you needed to earn that title and you still do. My love is a gift to you that allows me to use your name without an honorific when we’re in private. Maybe after you force me to take that glorious cock of yours up my ass I’ll be able to call you Master.”

 I laughed and pulled Sleet to me for a kiss. “You’ve got a long way to go before that happens. Nice try.”

 He shrugged and grinned before snuggling against my chest. “I thought it was worth a shot.”

 We lay in bed cuddled together for a long time without saying a word. I was still surprised that he’d said he loved me but I didn’t doubt him for a second. He’d only been in my life for a month or so but he was incredibly straight forward and blunt to the point of rudeness. He also, never to my knowledge, lied to me. He had a rare gift of understanding and that applied to himself as well as to other people. He knew his own feelings.

 I truly was humbled to have his love because that love was for me, Fei-Lau, and not for Fei-Lau the God of Winter Storms. My godhood meant absolutely nothing to him with regards to why he loved me. That was a first for me and I hugged Sleet a little tighter to my chest, knowing just how large a gift I’d been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is supposed to be a 3rd part to this but I haven't written it yet and I'm not sure when I'll get to it. I apologize for that. it will be of how Fei-Lau realizes his feelings for Sleet.
> 
> This all leads up to the novel of Absolute Destiny, which is Fei-Lau/Sleet/Khale and takes place 10 years after the events of this series. Khale's backstory, Absolute Zero, takes place at the same time as these stories.


End file.
